


So small

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Second chances: Prove me wrong [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bring back life, M/M, death and life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky died during some point in battle. Later Steve finds out, which devastated him. His friends hold him while Thor asked Loki for a favor. Which Loki ask another person; Alexis (oc); to make Bucky come back to life. Will Bucky remember his memories or will Steve not welcome this new “Buck” in his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So small

A/N: I am so sorry. Alexis is a magician who can bring people back to life. Well their spirits and transfer them to a new body.  

* * *

 

 

Relationship: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Bucky

Song: So Small - Carrie Underwood. 

 

Summary: Bucky died during some point in battle. Later Steve finds out, which devastated him. His friends hold him while Thor asked Loki for a favor. Which Loki ask another person; Alexis (oc); to make Bucky come back to life. Will Bucky remember his memories or will Steve not welcome this new “Buck” in his family.

* * *

 

  
  


“Captain, we’re sorry to tell you this, but Bucky was compromised which resulted in his death. Once again, we are sorry to tell you this.” The doctor said as he walked off. I just stood there thinking. Thinking of our times together. 

 

I wanted him to walk out of that room saying it was a joke. But I stood there feeling lost, more so than ever. In anger, I left out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and walked home. When I finally made it home, stepping into the elevators Jarvis spoke. 

 

“Good evening, Captain Rogers. May I inform the others?” 

 

I stayed in silence as I pressed the red button to stop the elevator. I assume Jarvis said something to the team. Because by then I was weeping like there was no tomorrow. Ignoring everything around me as I cried everything until I had no more to spear.

* * *

 

 

_ “Bucky remember get in and out. We will have to be quick in order to get what we-”  _

_ “Yes, mother I hear you. I shouldn't have picked that kid up, but this is my punishment. Isnt it?”  _

_ “....”  _

_ “Sure, Steve. In and out, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone." _

* * *

 

 

That's when I could feel someone hugging me. Though I couldn't hear them, but I could feel them. I could feel hands holding me while I cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> This song brought me some much light. It reminds me of all my failures, up until now. I felt so worse for wear and then a bunch of people turned it back to right. I have to say, don't give up now until you see the end of the tunnel.


End file.
